Back Slash
The Back Slash (バックスラッシュ, Bakkusurasshu) is a pirate ship and one of the ships that participated in the battle between the frontier pirates and the Grand Cross. Design The Back Slash has a standard rocket shape with four fins, similar to the Bentenmaru. The bridge is positioned just behind the nose with two covered, three cannon turrets behind it on both port and starboard sides. Towards the rear of the ship, there is a docking bay, located on the starboard side, and a large engine integrated into the stern. On the edge of each of the four fins is an additional engine with a cone at the front Sailing 25Fever Mouretsu Pirates, Galaxy Episode 6. Colour Scheme The ship has a light green colour scheme with black coloured bands around the hull and teal coloured engine cones Fever Mouretsu Pirates, Galaxy Episode 6. The Back Slash's pirate emblem consists of a skull wearing an Asian-style conical hat with a red plume on top and a design on its side, over a green circle with a black outline and a hollow black square in the middle.Sailing 26 Technology and Combat Characteristics The Back Slash has two sets of turrets, each with three beam cannons. It's exact combat capacity isn't known, but presumably it has at least the minimum amount for a vessel to operate as a pirate ship. It is known to possess electronic warfare systems and two sets of beam cannons . History Pirate Hunter Arc (Anime-Only) When the call summoning the frontier pirates was sent out in response to the attacks by the Grand Cross, the Back Slash was one of the ships that heeded the summon and headed for the Pirate's Nest. After the Pirate's Council had been held, the Back Slash departed with the rest of the pirate fleet to confront the Grand Cross . Just before the battle began, the Back Slash synched its electronic warfare systems with the other pirate ships to combat the Grand Cross's advanced electronic warfare systems . Fever Mouretsu Pirates (Game-Only) Hammer Khan and the Back Slash appear as opponents for Marika and the Bentenmaru in the game's sixth Galaxy Episode. Depending on circumstances, the two face each other either in a swordfight or ship-to-ship, with the outcome resting on the player's actions . Crew *Hammer Khan (captain) Trivia * As the ship wasn't properly identified in the series, neither was its captain. However, a captain was seated at the Pirate's Council sharing similar traits to Back Slash's emblem, including the same conical hat, though his command wasn't stated . After the series ended, this captain, Hammer Khan, was confirmed to be the Back Slash's captain Mouretsu Pirates Akiman Design Works. *Though the Back Slash wasn't properly identified within the series itself, it's subsequent appearance in Fever Mouretsu Pirates allows the ship to be identified . *Though Back Slash was among the pirate ships that synched their electronic warfare systems for the battle with the Grand Cross, the ship's name is missing from the list of ships on the synched radar screen during the battle . References Category:Ships Category:Pirate Ships Category:Anime-Only